Family Affair
by KidAtHeart1980
Summary: Mamiko Airenza is a 17 year old girl, whose whole life is about to change. She finally gets a date with the boy of her dreams and they begin a relationship. Little does she know that she is in for a big surprise when they move in with her mothers fiance and his kids. Will they last or will the relationship crumble before their eyes read on and you'll see.


Family Affair or Not?

Ch. 1

"The News of a Sudden Change"

Mamiko is a 17-year old teenage girl whose life is about to change in a big way. One day she comes home from school and her mother called her into the room. Mamiko changed out of her school uniform and put on her shorts and tank top that she usually wears to lounge at home.

"Mother you wanted to see me?"

Her mother looked at her.

"Yes dear, we are going to live in our new home and you will be going to a new school after we move a week from Saturday. Do not argue with me young lady. It will be a great experience for both of us. Since your father just walked away."

Mamiko sighed not happy at all and entered her room and started to pack.

'A new house, family, and a new school too. This is all too much for a teenager to process right now. Having to leave all my friends behind. Why didn't she ask me instead of just dumping it on me like that?'

Mamiko finished packing and made her way to an ice cream parlor, where she met her friends and told them the bad news. They were chatting when suddenly a handsome guy with black hair turned his attention to where Mamiko was. Her friends smiled as he approached her.

"Too bad you're moving that hot guy is eyeing you up and down. My, my Miko he is delicious. He is the class President also at the rival school. He is looking directly at you too."

Mamiko looked up as she licked her cone and stared at the good looking, guy with blue eyes wearing his school uniform that was trying to get her attention. She smiled at him blushing like crazy too."

He sat next to her and smiled at her.

"Mamiko is it? I am Aiden, I've been trying to get your attention for months seeing you here all the time with your friends and your cute, smile and your fashion sense too. You are the type I am into, beautiful, shy, decent, and very out spoken too."

Mamiko's eyes were fixed on his beautiful eyes and she was also blushing. He saw that and smiled at her and slipped her his number.

"So, when you get over your cute shyness, hit me up and we can get to know each other. See you around."

Mamiko opened the paper thinking it was blank and her eyes widened.

"Wow, the guy I have been crushing on finally approaches me and I am moving away this is just peachy I swear."

She banged her head on the table.

'Why mom are you so cruel, the hottie finally approaches me and gives me his number and we are moving. I don't even know how to tell him he will never see me again after this week I hope you're happy you big meanie.'

She ran after him and called his name.

"Aiden, I am sorry for being so shy. It's just I am upset because we are moving a week from Saturday. I will never see you again and that saddens me a lot. I have liked you for so long and didn't know how to approach you. Now that you finally have noticed me, its too late for us to be anything."

She was blushing dark red. When he smiled at her and lifted her chin.

"Mamiko, that doesn't mean anything. Therefore, I gave you my number, so we could set up a date, no matter where you go I will still like you. You know very well I am very picky about the girls I like though the ones that annoy me are the ones that are constantly drooling over me and throwing themselves at me too. Besides you have a week left, so call me one of these days."

Mamiko knew he was referring to her friends staring at him and drooling too. Then a group of girls from the rival school pulled Aiden's arm and pushed Mamiko away from him pushing her down on the pavement. She got up and wiped herself off and ran off upset not realizing Aiden was still watching her.

The group of girls, especially the one who pushed Mamiko down had light brown, shoulder length hair with green eyes.

"Aiden- dear what are you doing associating with that girl? She is from the rival school, you know better than that President."

He pulled away from her.

"Don't touch me you fan girls! Stop calling me President my name is Aiden not President. Now if you would excuse me I am heading home good day you 4. I told you all I have no interest in any of you now leave me the hell alone especially you Triana!"

He escaped the girls' grip and ran after Mamiko.

"Hey Mamiko, why not give me your number and we can talk about our date before you move. Did you get hurt, that was just very rude of Triana. She tends to get jealous of every girl I talk to though I have told her many times I have no interest in her at all. She didn't like it at all, but still tries and fails miserably every time."

Mamiko giggled a lil bit and smiled as she gave him her number.

"Okay Aiden I'll call you later. My mother just text me about my dinner being ready bye Aiden."

He smiled as he watched her run home.

'Mamiko, finally I can get to know the girl I have liked all school year. I'll be calling you in a bit then we can talk about our date.'

He made his way home and was approached by his father.

"Hey, Aiden you seem rather cheery today compared to how you were earlier after school. I have something to tell you and your lil sister at dinner."

Aiden's eyebrow went up.

"At dinner, you have something to tell us? Why not tell us now?"

Riko looked at his eldest son with a stern look.

"Because I said so, at dinner now go up to your room and do your homework young man. I am still the chairman of that school Mister. As the Student Council President, you're supposed to show respect at school and home too. So, drop the attitude young man I mean it, or you will be grounded this weekend."

Aiden looked up at his father.

"Yes sir, I will be in my room call me when dinner is ready."

He entered his room and did his homework smiling looking at Mamiko's phone number.

'After I do my homework I'll call her.'

An hour later his little sister Anda, a 14 year old girl with darkish brown hair always up in a ponytail about 5'2 with greenish blue eyes enters his room.

"Aiden, daddy said dinner is ready get downstairs and eat. He has something to tell us at dinner."

Aiden sighed as he closed his textbook and put it away in his bookbag, and entered his bathroom taking off his school uniform putting on his gray basketball shorts and a black muscle shirt. He put his slippers on and made his way down the stairs to the kitchen where Riko was waiting with a woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes sat next to him. Aiden just looked and stayed silent through dinner.

Anda looked up from her food and asked.

"Dad what is the big news you wanted to tell us about?"

She looked at her father's girlfriend and waited for him to respond. Riko looked at his kids.

"Over the weekend Alexia and I got engaged. They will be moving in with us in a week. I expect you both to treat your new stepsister nicely. In a few months we will be married and a family. This way you all get to know each other before the wedding."

Anda looked up surprised ignoring what her father just said a minute ago.

"Us, does Alexia have kids of her own dad?""

Alexia smiled as she responded to the question.

"Yes, I have a daughter about your brothers age. I think you will get along so well."

Anda looked up with curiosity.

"Oh you do, what is your daughter's name if I may ask."

Aiden wasn't thrilled at all but kept his mouth shut because he needed the weekend to go on a date with the girl he's been trying to get with all year since school started.

"I am pretty sure we will find out her name Monday when they move in Anda. So stop asking questions and wait until Monday."

Alexia smiled at him.

"Actually, Aiden we aren't moving in until a week from Saturday. My daughter is very attached to her school and her friends and really isn't too thrilled I dropped this on her so suddenly. I am pretty sure you two will also get along well."

He swallowed his words.

"I am pretty sure we will Alexia, nice to meet you also. Welcome to our small family. Father I am going to skip dessert tonight, I have a big test tomorrow and besides my Student Council meeting also to determine the plans for the graduation events. Goodnight everyone I am heading to bed."

Anda looked at her brother suspiciously looking at the time.

"Isn't it to early for you to be going to bed Aiden? Its not even 9:30 yet. Are you listening to me? Aiden?"

He ignored his lil sister and entered his room laying on his bed and dialed Mamiko's number.

~At Mamiko's~

Mamiko looked at the clock and sighed.

'Guess mom is going to be out late again tonight, can't believe she is doing this to me. What if Aiden doesn't call me this week then my chances of being anything to him will be shattered. I hate my life so much right now I swear.'

Her cell rang, and she smiled big as she answered.

'Hey Aiden, yes Friday sounds great at 7p. I'll see you then, I am heading to bed goodnight.'

~At Aiden's~

'Friday at 7p, I will pick you up. My father has a date with his fiancée, so I must use my car after 6 he is strict when it comes to me driving my car. Goodnight Mamiko see you Friday night Aiden out.'

He drifted off to sleep after he took his shower smiling, thinking about his date with Mamiko that he so longed for all year round.


End file.
